Rhaego, frère des dragons - TRADUCTION
by Freyja Black
Summary: Daenerys avait un choix à faire : l'amour de sa vie ou le futur de la maison Targaryen ? Que se serait-il passé si elle avait choisi Rhaego ? Un enfant pourrait-il tout changer ? TRADUCTION - CE TEXTE APPARTIENT A LOSTCRIESOFTIME, JE NE SUIS QUE LA TRADUCTRICE.
1. Prologue

Il l'avait laissé dans la paix et le calme du flanc de la montagne alors que la lune brillait majestueusement au dessus de leurs têtes, illuminant leur route en les baignant d'une douce lumière argentée. Alors qu'ils trottaient en silence, elle caressa sa jument, son cadeau de mariage qu'elle avait reçu quelques heures plus tôt, dans une attente désespérée de calmer ses nerfs et tranquilliser son cœur qui frappait violemment sa poitrine.

C'était cela. Le mi-homme mi-animal allait la faire sienne en prenant sa virginité et en possédant son corps dans la même violente mélodie qu'elle avait pu apercevoir plus tôt à son rituel de mariage. En l'observant, elle se sentit nauséeuse à la vue de cet acte dégradant. Mais elle allait devoir y participer, et cela l'effrayait.

Cela faisait-il mal ? Allait-elle se couvrir de honte et de pleurs ? Allait-il seulement s'en soucier ?

Elle fixa le dos couvert de cicatrices montant sur l'étalon devant elle et savait que, s'il le voulait, il l'y forcerait. Il était un homme puissant, le meilleur guerrier de son clan avec ses cheveux symboliquement laissés longs. Il forçait le respect dans son Khalasar. Ce statut n'était pas celui d'un homme doux mais celui d'un combattant qui prenait ce qu'il voulait par la force.

Contrairement à elle, une gamine de treize ans, frêle et bienveillante par nature. Quelles chances avait-elle ?

 _« Je laisserai avec joie tous les Dothrakis et même leurs chevaux te violer si cela pouvait me ramener ma couronne petite sœur… »_ Elle frissonna en repensant aux mots de son frère. Elle ne trouverait aucune aide de son roi si elle s'opposait à cette union.

Elle était une jeune fille, seule et perdue dans les mains de son destin. Sa famille avait été renversée en quelques semaines dans des batailles sanglantes avant même qu'elle ne naisse. Sa mère était morte avant que Daenerys ne prononce son premier mot. Elle avait été élevée sur une terre étrangère, écoutant les récits sur la grandeur des Targaryen et maintenant elle était à la merci d'un homme qui lui semblait plus être un barbare qu'un potentiel allié au trône de fer. A ce moment, alors qu'elle avait une peur accablante de ce que Khal Drogo allait lui faire, elle se sentait totalement impuissante.

 _Non !_ Une voix avait soudainement crié dans sa tête, révélant pour la première fois une assurance qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Elle n'avait jamais été attentive à cela et maintenant, tout remontait à la surface en une fière rébellion. _Je suis la fille et la petite fille de reines descendantes de la grande lignée des Targaryen. Je ne serai pas impuissante. Je suis Daenerys du Typhon._

Ses éclatants yeux violets s'incendièrent alors qu'elle leva le menton. _Tout va bien, je suis Daenerys du Typhon de la maison Targaryen et je vais affronter mon destin avec dignité et honneur, comme le ferait une femme de ma lignée_ , décida t'elle à ce moment. _Je ne vais pas battre en retraite comme une enfant plus longtemps, ce soir je deviens une femme et une reine._

Quelques instants plus tard, Khal Drogo assena son cheval et s'arrêta dans un endroit à couper le souffle, en face de la mer. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens et avec un grand contrôle, elle ne baissa pas son regard mais continua à le fixer alors qu'elle descendait avec une grâce qu'elle ne se connaissait pas.

Il était temps.

Il tourna doucement autour d'elle, ses yeux scrutaient chaque détail de son corps. Avec la même douceur que le vent soulevant délicatement sa robe sur ses courbes naissantes et les mèches de ses cheveux défilant devant ses yeux.

-Non. Il chuchota alors qu'il déplaça une mèche de ses cheveux blonds derrière son oreille.

Daenerys se trouva prise au dépourvu devant cette voix aux tonalités si douce et à cette chaleur derrière ses yeux.

Il continua de l'encercler, explorant son corps de ses mains calleuses. Cette sensation était inhabituelle mais loin d'être déplaisante. Elle regarda le sol, plus précisément ses pieds alors qu'elle sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues.

-Non. Il murmura encore en prenant d'une main son menton, la forçant à le regarder. Elle découvrit alors une expression qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connue.

Puis, il enleva doucement les bretelles de ses épaules, faisant tomber le fragile tissu au sol, flottant autour de ses chevilles.

Elle s'était promise à elle-même qu'au moment venu, elle ne serait pas aussi lâche qu'un enfant, mais se tiendrait debout devant cet homme qui la faisait se sentir si vulnérable. Mais pendant un moment, elle s'oublia elle et ses paroles et recouvrit ses seins de ses bras. Comme pour se protéger.

Un léger froncement de sourcils barra le front du Khal alors qu'il enveloppa de ses grandes mains les petits poignets et les éloigna doucement de la poitrine. « Non », il déclara tout aussi délicatement alors qu'à côté de lui, sa belle exposait sa nudité, un doux et petit sourire aux lèvres.

Elle avala de travers quand il commença lui-même à enlever ses vêtements, paniquant mais tentant de combattre vaillamment cette incertitude et de commencer à se mettre en position adéquate.

« Je suis une reine. » Essaya-t-elle de se dire fermement alors qu'elle le voyait se défaire de son pagne, ce qui ne la rassura nullement. Malgré son attente de rencontrer cet homme avec la férocité qu'on attendait d'une Targaryen, elle était horrifiée de se rendre compte que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues en pensant à ce qui allait lui arriver. A ce qu'il allait lui faire.

Il stoppa ce qu'il était en train de faire et la regarda droit dans les yeux, voyant ses larmes dévaler son visage. Il tâcha d'enlever délicatement avec son pouce l'eau qui gâchait sa douce peau.

« Non » il murmura tristement, secouant la tête devant la peur de sa femme. Il espérait qu'il pourrait communiquer avec elle et lui dire qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas la blesser.

Il la posséda peu de temps après ça et même si c'était légèrement inconfortable et douloureux à certains moments, il n'était pas du tout l'homme dont elle avait été témoin lors de leur mariage. Pour dire la vérité, il avait été doux et prévenant tout au long de l'acte, pour le plus grand étonnement de Daenerys.

Et c'était fini. Elle n'était plus la fille craintive et inutile qui était si facilement dominée par son frère, mais une femme et une Reine.

Le feu qui était dans son ventre fût réveillé et c'était la promesse au-delà de cela, d'engloutir les sept royaumes.

La maison Targaryen n'était pas facilement brisée.


	2. Shekh ma shieraki anni

Au début, ce fut difficile pour Daenerys de s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie. Mais elle avait tellement grandie durant les quelques semaines passées. Même si c'était vrai qu'au début elle avait eu du mal à surmonter les douleurs à son derrière, ses jambes avaient suintées et s'étaient endolories. Mais maintenant, elle trouvait qu'elle s'était habituée à cette vie de départs et venues constants. Aux côtés de son Khal, elle s'était transformée en une terrifiante et passionnée Khalessi, embrassant son statut de reine autour de ces étranges et fiers guerriers en s'engageant à apprendre le Dothraki et leur mode de vie auprès des maîtres Jhiqui et Irri.

Ses cuisses, après avoir passées tant de temps à cheval n'étaient plus aussi douces mais s'étaient endurcies tandis que ses mains étaient devenues calleuses. Elle était déterminée à adopter leurs coutumes, apprendre à monter sa tente et pouvoir manier un arakh. Si elle voulait avoir plus d'autorité que par son seul nom, elle devait être plus que celle qui dirigeait un peuple. Elle devait être celle qui comprenait leurs mœurs. Elle devait gagner leur respect et leur loyauté et non pas l'exiger de la manière la plus ennuyante qui soit.

-Et quand le Khal s'apprête à commencer une bataille, il est usuel qu'il dise « Shieraki gori ha yeraan » expliqua Jhiqui à Daenerys qui faisait de son mieux pour rester concentrée. Cela signifie « Les étoiles arrivent pour vous » clarifia la jeune esclave qui avait aperçu sa maîtresse prendre un air absent.

Daenerys acquiesça déconcentrée et donna à l'esclave un sourire pour la rassurer, qui avait plissé les yeux d'un air concerné.

-Khalessi. Elle posa doucement sa main sur son épaule. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? Vous semblez pâle et …cela devient habituel. »

A vrai dire Daenerys s'était sentie mal toute la matinée, refusant de manger et avait refusé net la suggestion d'une des esclaves de reprendre la leçon sur les façons dont une femme pouvait faire plaisir à un homme. Très étonnant venant de sa part. C'était étrange. Elle avait toujours été un modèle de santé et avait la constitution d'un bœuf et n'avait jamais été malade un seul jour étant enfant. Pourtant aujourd'hui, elle avait mal à l'estomac.

Le monde chancela brièvement et elle se sentit tituber.

-Khalessi ? Jhiqui était maintenant à ses côtés, examinant son front humide avec des doigts avenants et cria aux autres servantes d'apporter un seau et de l'eau froide.

Le seau n'arriva pas à temps.

Daenerys se pencha violemment et vomit brusquement et dût prendre une grande inspiration pour respirer entre ses sanglots alors que ses trois servantes la calmaient et lui faisait boire de courtes gorgées d'eau quand ses hauts-de-cœur se calmaient. Après quelques minutes, sa tête cessa de tourner et ses entrailles se calmèrent. Elle se sentait étrangement vidée et tremblante mais tout bien considéré, se sentait mieux.

Dans une tentative désespérée de regagner une forme de dignité, Daenerys se redressa et essuya sa bouche avec le dos de sa main en donnant à Jhiqui un faible sourire.

« Les étoiles te font payer. » Pensa-t-elle alors que ses servantes se mirent autour d'elle. « Si élégante. »

Et la leçon continua alors.

Elle était enceinte. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute à ce sujet.

Daenerys plaça sa main droite sous son petit ventre, émerveillée. A vrai dire, il y avait un bourgeon naissant à l'intérieur mais elle ne se rendait pas encore compte qu'elle était vraiment en couches. Elle ne le verrait que quand elle tiendrait l'enfant dans ses bras.

Si elle vivait encore à Westeros, une énorme fête aurait été organisée avec toutes les familles les plus importantes venant de loin pour présenter leurs respects au futur Targaryen, pour ce qu'elle espérait, serait le futur des sept royaumes. Il y aurait eu des banquets et des festins pendant de longues nuits, des robes de soie tournoyant avec beauté autour d'elle, portées par des jeunes filles de bonne famille tandis qu'elle-même aurait été courtisée par des gentilshommes de la cour. Il y aurait eu des jours de joute et de chasse, des prix gagnés et des honneurs décernés ainsi que des cadeaux sans fin qu'on aurait présenté à ses pieds pour son nouveau-né. Des poèmes auraient été composés pour eux, des livres auraient été écrits. Les gens se seraient bousculés pour pouvoir lancer un regard à leur reine belle, jeune et féconde.

Elle aurait été glorifiée et acclamée par la population, adorée et respectée par les gens qui se seraient soudain sentis en sécurité avec un héritier pour le trône de fer, ce qui signifiait stabilité pour le royaume. Elle serait restée aux côtés de son mari, un homme certainement de haute naissance, avenant et bien éduqué. Ils auraient contemplé leur royaume alors que ce dernier aurait été exactement comme ils l'auraient voulu.

Ça aurait été sa vie à Peyredragon.

Elle sentit le feu à l'intérieur d'elle-même s'allumer une fois de plus en repensant à ce droit de naissance volé pour elle et son enfant.

Daenerys sentit la bile remonter dans sa gorge quand ses pensées se tournèrent vers sa propre mère.

Elle se demanda si un festin avait été donné lorsqu'on avait appris sa prochaine arrivée dans la famille. Avait-il fêté sa venue sans compter, malgré les situations politiques à cette époque ? Y avait-il eu un sursis entre les guérillas des vassaux Targaryen ? Est-ce que le Régicide et l'Usurpateur étaient venus présenter leurs respects à sa famille avant de détruire tout ce que les Targaryen avait fait pour le royaume ?

Avaient-ils eu des œufs de caille, de la tourte au pigeon, des paons et des canards rôtis, de la gelée et un tas d'autres douceurs ?

Sa mère avait-elle rit avec joie et naïveté alors qu'elle sentait un coup du bébé dans son ventre ? Avait-elle tenu l'espoir de donner un meilleur futur à sa famille ?

Ou n'avait-elle ressenti que de la peur alors que les évènements se déroulaient autour d'elle alors que la mort et l'obscurité les talonnaient de près ?

Sa pauvre mère. C'était pour elle que Daenerys avait fait tout ça. Elle aurait pu se morfondre dans l'anonymat pour encore des années voir le reste de sa vie mais cela aurait signifié que le sacrifice de sa mère aurait été vain et que l'Usurpateur aurait gagné.

Inacceptable.

A la place, elle avait été mariée à un homme qu'elle craignait, avait été élevée au rang de Khaleesi, s'asseyait maintenant en tant que Reine d'un peuple dont elle ne connaissait rien et enfin, concevait un enfant pour perpétuer la dynastie. Westeros connaîtrait à nouveau un vrai roi et Daenerys ne mourait pas avant de voir les traîtres qui se tenaient sur le trône de sa famille se réduire en poussière, leurs noms se faire oublier de tous, se disperser par le temps tandis que sa famille s'élèverait des cendres pour reconnaître leur gloire.

Le feu ne tuait pas les dragons. Il ne faisait que les raviver pour les rendre plus forts qu'auparavant.

De feu et de sang.

Ces pensées la ramenèrent à sa situation. Elle n'était pas une princesse dans les salons de Port Royal, passant patiemment dans des salles luxueuses où tout le monde l'attendrait patiemment. Elle était la Khaleesi du plus grand Khalassar, elle était une reine guerrière. Loin du confort de sa « demeure ». Ce jeu des trônes était si ridicule au final. Une Reine au sang le plus pur possible pouvait visiblement vivre auprès des sauvages.

Viserys voyait peut-être tout cela comme un injuste châtiment, cette attente pour sa couronne si convoitée et devoir habiter auprès de ces bestiaux mais Daenerys ne trouvait pas plus belle opportunité.

Cependant elle devait avouer que l'attrait de leur ancienne vie était parfois puissant.

Par exemple, un puissant contraste disposait les galantes cérémonies de Westeros d'un côté et de l'autre…Disons que les traditions Dothrakis de femme enceinte avaient quelque chose de légèrement plus…Dothrak. Daenerys avait récemment découvert, quand Irri l'avait averti, qu'il serait attendu d'elle qu'elle mange un cœur d'étalon cru dans une cérémonie qui prédirait le destin du jeune guerrier qui grandissait dans son ventre et lui donnerait la force d'une puissante bête. S'il est vrai que l'idée l'avait dégouté au plus haut point au début, elle s'était vite raisonnée. En tant que Khaleesi, elle dévorerait ce cœur avec toute son âme et rendrait le Khal fier de l'appeler la mère de son enfant. Le disgracier devant toutes les personnes qui seraient réunies n'était pas une option.

Oui, elle ne pouvait pas mentir sur le fait que les joutes et les danses nocturnes l'intéressaient davantage que les cœurs d'animaux à vif.

Il y avait du bon à se rappeler pourquoi on se battait.

- _Jalan atthirari anni_ , appela une voix rauque venant de l'entrée de la tente. Son mari rejeta le tissu qui couvrait son épaule et se dirigea vers sa femme, fixant intensément ses yeux violets. En privé, il avait pris pour habitude de lui donner des noms affectifs dothraks. Celui-ci signifiait « Lune de ma vie ». Drogo lui avait dit qu'il était réservé aux amants. Elle devait avouer qu'elle avait été choquée la première fois qu'elle avait entendu ce terme dans sa bouche.

- _Shekh ma shieraki anni_ , lui répondit-elle en souriant à son dur visage. Elle aurait voulu attraper si elle avait pu l'expression de tendresse qu'elle vit sur le visage de son époux et se mit à rougir en frissonnant quand il caressa sa mâchoire de ses doigts rugueux.

C'était la première phrase en Dothraki qu'elle avait apprise afin d'être capable de répondre à Drogo en termes intimes. Cela signifiait « Mon soleil et mes étoiles » et Daenerys trouvait que l'émotion transmise était si belle, si poétique pour une langue de guerriers nomades. En vérité, elle réalisait qu'elle avait largement sous-estimé la langue Dothrak et avait eu des préjugés. Si on cherchait un peu plus loin que son nez, on voyait une vraie beauté dans ce langage et non une culture barbare et primaire.

Hommes-Bêtes comme son frère aimait les appeler.

Oui en public ils étaient rustres, oui ils se battaient et violaient tous ceux à leur portée, oui ils vivaient dans des tentes et non dans des palais. Pourtant, ils ne cessaient de lui montrer jour après jour la beauté des choses simples. Elle finissait par trouver à ce peuple violent un charme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu ailleurs.

Jhiqui avait pour habitude de traduire consciencieusement les dialogues entre les époux mais chacun essayait de pratiquer au maximum la langue de l'autre.

-Aujourd'hui je vais te apprendre à tirer à l'arc avec des flèches. Sa voix était lente, à la limite du grognement. Son accent Dothraki donnait aux mots un ton grave, encore plus que d'habitude. Puis, il lâcha brusquement la main de Daenerys et tourna les talons, attendant qu'elle le suive, ce qu'elle fit. Elle avait hâte de tester une nouvelle expérience.

Alors qu'elle marchait à l'extérieur entre l'océan de tentes, elle se rendit compte du nombre de paires d'yeux sombres qui la fixaient. Les Dothrakis l'évaluaient lentement, curieux de voir jour après jour comment leur nouvelle reine s'adaptait à leur vie pour le moins rigoureuse que demandait leur mode de vie. Elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas respectée avant longtemps, mais si elle était honnête avec elle-même, Daenerys relevait avec plaisir ce défi. Voir l'admiration dans leurs yeux serait une récompense si douce. D'autant plus qu'elle savait qu'être la femme du Khal ou la mère du prochain ne lui suffirait pas pour gagner leur estime. Cela devrait être quelque chose qu'elle devrait apprendre elle-même avec du travail et du dévouement. Elle n'avait jamais eu la chance de prouver quoi que ce soit à quelqu'un, et s'il est vrai que certains jours elle avait peur d'échouer, d'autres elle sentait une détermination qui la poussait loin et la faisait se sentir bien. Se sentir puissante. Ces derniers jours, elle avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait affronter n'importe quoi, du moment qu'elle y mettait du sien, jeune et naïve qu'elle pouvait être.

Elle souhaitait certaines fois que Viserys la rejoigne pour l'aider à s'améliorer dans de nouvelles choses et qu'en retour, elle lui enseigne les coutumes et traditions Dothraks. Ne serait-ce que pour gagner de la popularité auprès de ce peuple qu'il dédaignait tant et qui en retour se moquait de lui pour les mêmes soies abimées qu'il avait coutume de porter quotidiennement. Elle espérait qu'il apprécierait la liberté qu'ils offraient, les frissons de l'équitation sur les plaines à la tête du Khalassar, la hâte de manier une de leurs armes. Mais elle savait mieux que quiconque à quel point il pouvait être arrogant et elle commençait à s'inquiéter de plus en plus qu'un jour, cela soit sa perte.

Il y eu un temps où, avant d'être mariée à Khal Drogo il y a de cela de nombreuses lunes, elle se souvint qu'elle n'avait jamais questionné son frère sur sa place en tant que roi légitime. Elle avait accepté la chose comme un fait indiscutable, comme elle avait accepté toutes les histoires qu'on lui avait contées et les descriptions de son frère en tant que sage et honnête. Étant donné qu'ils ne se voyaient presque jamais, elle avait commencé à penser que cela avait été de sa faute. Elle n'avait jamais remis les choses en question et le manque de jugement avait obscurci sa vision. Elle ne s'était pas demandé à un seul instant si son frère avait tort. Mais de telles pensées ne pouvaient être vraies. Son frère était le dragon, un homme de sagesse et d'une force réincarnée terrifiante, désigné par leurs Dieux pour apporter l'équilibre sur leur terre natale. Celle dont les seuls récits qu'elle possédait, étaient de ses contes d'enfant.

Pourtant quand elle l'observait plus précisément, elle ne pouvait que se demander si elle avait raison. Elle avait d'abord remarqué en regardant minutieusement comment son mari dirigeait son peuple et le contraste entre les deux hommes était frappant. Son frère faisait tâche. Elle avait au début démenti ces pensées qu'elle gardait pour elle, mettant ça sur le compte de leurs grandes différences de caractère. Ils avaient des cultures antagonistes. Ce qu'il fallait pour être un bon chef ici, était à des lieux de ce qu'il fallait pour en être un bon à Westeros. Enfin, de ce qu'elle pouvait en dire sans avoir jamais vu sa terre natale. Drogo était les muscles, Viserys le cerveau. Mais encore une fois, elle avait vu la ruse et l'intelligence de son Khal. Il était les deux tandis que Viserys n'était rien de tout cela. Ce qu'il réussissait à faire, c'était grâce aux conseillers autour de lui. Sans eux, il commençait très rapidement à perdre l'esprit, à mélanger ses pensées. Elle devait aussi admettre qu'il était lunatique et qu'il manquait considérablement de capacités en tant que leader. Il était particulièrement arrogant et ne revenait jamais sur le fait qu'il avait une suprématie totale sur les autres.

Foncièrement loyale, elle détestait penser de telles choses de sa propre famille. Mais avec le temps, le peuple Dothraki l'influençait et ça, c'était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas pu anticiper. Elle n'était plus la jeune fille qui croyait tout ce qu'on lui disait. Maintenant qu'elle avait des yeux pour voir, elle ne les laisserait plus jamais fermés.

Khal Drogo marcha silencieusement devant elle tandis qu'elle était plus distraite, perdue profondément dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se trouvent dans une prairie éloignée des sons et odeurs du camp.

Brusquement, Khal Drogo leva une main pour lui dire de s'arrêter, pointant un arbre d'à peu près quatre-vingt mètres. Combien de temps avaient-ils marché, Daenerys ne saurait le dire mais les débuts de courbatures qui s'étendaient dans ses chambres lui indiquaient que cela faisait un moment.

-Ovvethas rekke feshith. Commanda t-il, utilisant des termes de Dothraki simples afin qu'elle puisse les comprendre et se familiariser avec. _Tire dans cet arbre._ Oui, elle pouvait faire ça.

Elle acquiesça et leva le menton, prenant l'arc et les flèches qu'on lui tendait. Puis, elle arrangea doucement son corps dans la position qu'on lui avait montré lors de la dernière séance : les pieds bien plantés au sol, le ventre rentré, le corps fixé sur l'objectif. Elle pouvait sentir son regard sur elle tandis qu'elle tendait l'arc et visait. Ses joues rougirent. Sous son observation, elle se sentit soudainement bête, maladroite dans sa tentative de viser juste.

A quoi jouait-elle ? Elle n'était pas une guerrière.

Mais j'en serais une bientôt, la voix dans sa tête résonna avec férocité alors qu'elle serra les dents en mettant toute son énergie sur sa cible. A quel point cela pouvait-il être vraiment difficile ?

Elle tendit la corde de l'arc, ce qui lui demandait un grand effort physique avant de viser une dernière fois et de lâcher la flèche en un soupir.

Et elle vit avec horreur la flèche parcourir trois ou quatre mètres avant d'atterrir sans ménagement à côté d'un carré de trèfles. Son visage se colora de rouge et sa respiration se bloqua. Elle avait si honte qu'elle ne pouvait pas regarder son mari après un échec aussi cuisant.

A sa grande surprise, il commença à rire avant d'aller chercher la flèche avec désinvolture puis de la lui tendre, une lueur dans les yeux.

-Kijinosos, lajaki. Il tapota tendrement sa joue. Vitisheras. _Pas comme ça petite guerrière_. _Observe._

Elle sourit timidement à la note de fierté dans sa voix alors qu'il l'avait appelé lajaki. Petite guerrière. Puis elle nota mentalement les mouvements qu'il prenait en se positionnant. Elle ne fut pas surprise quand la flèche frappa l'arbre dans le milieu de son tronc. Elle n'espérait pas moins de Drogo, le Dothraki aux cheveux intacts jusqu'ici.

Pas impressionnée. La voix claqua une nouvelle fois alors que ce qu'elle fit ensuite la surpris.

-Non. Elle croisa ses bras et le fixa. Son sourcil se courba, elle secoua sa tête avec elle-même une lueur dans ses yeux. Un mélange d'espièglerie et de challenge. Elle voulait voir quelque chose de meilleur que ça. Elle savait qu'il avait mieux à offrir que cette médiocre démonstration, que frapper un arbre de quatre-vingt mètres n'était pas un test de ses véritables aptitudes. A la place, elle pointa une pomme posée vingt-mètres plus loin que l'arbre.

-Transperce cette pomme. Dit-elle aussi clairement qu'elle le put, en jouant avec des gestes précis pour lui faire comprendre.

- _Qazer_ ? Il haussa un sourcil et lui fit un sourire un coin, qui fit rater un battement à son cœur et de nouveau pointer le fruit rouge près en direction de l'arbre.

-Oui. Transperce cette qazer. Elle acquiesça en plissant le nez comme si le langage Dothrak sonnait faux quand elle l'utilisait. Elle lui donnait un challenge digne d'un Khal, une lueur aux yeux qui délectait Drogo.

Il grogna comme si cette chose aussi simple à faire était au dessous de lui mais prépara quand même son arc. Visant avec une précaution exagérée, ils purent voir tous les deux la flèche voler vers la pomme et la couper en deux, directement dans son milieu, montrant une incroyable maîtrise du tir du Khal. Le Jus éclatait dans l'air comme le feu dans une nuit étoilée. Les morceaux de pomme et le jus qui s'en dégageait auraient très bien pu faire penser aux genres d'exécution qui faisaient parfois rire les enfants.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis que lui, riait par-dessus son épaule.

-Chek. Il se marmonna à lui-même nonchalamment en lui tendant l'arc. _Bien._

-Chek. Elle s'accorda. Elle attrapa la pomme d'un coup sec et commença à courir en le voyant la courser pour l'attraper. Il la rattrapa très facilement : les muscles de ses jambes étaient bien plus puissants que les siens. Quand à elle, elle cria d'indignation alors qu'il lui prit la pomme des mains, tira d'un coup sec la flèche qui y était logée et croqua avidement dedans, faisant couler le jus le long de son visage. Et tandis qu'elle essayait de lui reprendre avec espièglerie, il leva la pomme au dessus d'eux et l'écrasa, faisant couler sa chair et son jus sur leurs visages et eux, riaient comme des enfants.

Daenerys ne réussit pas à atteindre sa cible le lendemain. Ni le jour d'après. Ce ne fût qu'au troisième jour qu'elle réussit à atteindre l'arbre si convoité, n'en croyant pas ses yeux alors que la flèche franchissait l'écorce.

Elle avait alors regardé son mentor avec les yeux grands ouverts, bouche bée. Mais ce qui était le plus choquant, c'était l'énorme sourire fier qui fendait son visage. Pour une seconde seulement.

-Chek. Il acquiesça avec rudesse après avoir repris sa contenance. Il lui demanda par la suite de répéter ce qu'elle venait de faire plusieurs fois pour être sûr qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un heureux hasard.

Tu feras peut-être de moi une Khalessi, pensa t-elle comblée.

Elle sentit alors une vibration s'allumer dans son ventre.

Quelques mois plus tard, après s'être grandement habituée à la langue Dothrak, elle annonça finalement à Drogo qu'elle attendait leur premier enfant. Elle avait voulu attendre suffisamment pour pouvoir le lui dire elle-même. Et maintenant, allongée nue dans des peaux d'animaux devant le feu, elle sentit que le moment était parfait. Le sourire qu'il lui avait donné lors de sa première réussite au tir à l'arc n'était rien comparé à la réaction qu'il eut à ce moment-là.

 _-Lune de ma vie_ , il pleura en la prenant dans ses bras. _Allons-nous avoir un fils ?_

-Un fort guerrier, comme son père. Sourit-elle en plaçant une main sur son ventre.

-Notre Khalakka. Murmura t-il doucement. _Notre prince._

Elle plaça sa main au dessus de la sienne et le regarda dans les yeux. Son expression était tendre, ses yeux étaient mouillés de larmes brunes et ses lèvres tremblaient d'émotion. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Il avait l'air bouleversé, mais aussi heureux tandis qu'il la serrait contre lui et qu'une douce chaleur émanait d'eux.

 _Shekh ma shieraki anni, je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de toi._

Ils tombèrent tous les deux dans un délicieux silence alors qu'ils commençaient à imaginer à quoi ressemblerait leur vie avec leur futur enfant puis ils s'endormirent. Mais là encore, leur sommeil était rempli de rêves montrant toutes les possibilités qui les attendaient.

Dans un coin de la pièce, sur la coiffeuse de Daenerys, les trois œufs de dragons commençaient à scintiller de douces lueurs alors que quelque chose à l'intérieur bougeait. Daenerys sentit une étrange sensation alors que l'enfant au sein de son ventre remuait, à l'unisson avec ses frères.

 _-Notre temps arrive, petit frère. Un murmure dans son esprit. Nous arriverons bientôt. Avec le feu et le sang._


	3. Jalan Atthirari Anni

Alors qu'il s'entrainait, faisant danser son Arakh dans un mouvement fluide, comme s'il s'agissait de l'extension de son propre bras, son esprit se perdit. Ses muscles s'étiraient à chaque coup et les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans ses veines tandis que son corps répétait les mouvements familiers. Son esprit dérivait encore vers les mêmes pensées. Il allait bientôt être père et il ne pouvait pas être plus fier.

La vérité n'était pas encore officielle, leur pèlerinage vers Vaes Dothrak à peine entamé. Mais chaque fois qu'il pensait à commencer une famille avec cette femme, chaque fois qu'il s'imaginait revenir d'une croisade vers elle et son tendre visage, chantant à leur enfant en train de s'endormir, ou les laver tendrement alors qu'ils se tortilleraient en criant, sa poitrine se soulevait avec joie. Elle était plus que sa femme, elle était sa Khaleesi, aussi féroce et fière que lui et bientôt, elle serait la mère de son Khalakkas.

Sa passion pour elle grandissait chaque jour qui passait. Elle s'appliquait à apprendre leur langage et coutumes et alors que ses erreurs le faisaient rire de temps en temps, il admirait son implication. Même celle au lit.

Son pas fléchit presque durant son entraînement alors qu'il pensait aux nouvelles et créatives choses qu'elle lui avait montré chaque nuit. Différents moyens de lui plaire, de l'exciter, de le tenter. Il la stimulait sauvagement, sa Khaleesi. Cette étincelle dans ses yeux quand elle le désirait, ce sourire tremblant quand elle l'embrassait, ce gémissement quand il l'obtenait et qu'elle appréciait encore plus que lui. Elle était féroce elle aussi, et il aimait ça. Même maintenant, il arborait les marques de leurs passions, les marques rouges au bas de son dos et des traces de morsure au creux de sa nuque, en train de s'estomper. A de nombreuses reprises, elle pouvait se révéler joueuse et faisait semblant de le combattre, gloussant comme une enfant alors qu'elle jetait les peaux d'animaux sur lui et courait dans la tente jusqu'à ce qu'il l'attrape et l'obtienne toute entière.

Quelques fois, c'était elle qui l'avait et il sourit en se souvenant de la première fois où elle avait pris le contrôle.

Oui, sa Khaleesi c'était réellement quelque chose. Elle avait expulsé l'air de ses poumons la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Les autres femmes lui semblaient pâles en comparaison.

La sueur coulait le long de son dos alors que le soleil, lourd, pulsait ses rayons sur lui. Cela le poussait à s'entraîner plus dur, à pousser les limites de son endurance. Il balança la lame et eut un air satisfait quand il l'entendit fendre l'air. Il savait qu'il était un guerrier puissant, possédant les capacités aussi bien que l'expérience et la fureur dans ses veines. Il était respecté de ceux qui l'entouraient. D'autres Khals puissants qui voyaient ses cheveux aussi longs baissaient leurs têtes avec terreur. Il était un animal dans le corps d'un homme, un véritable étalon.

Et il savait que son fils serait un aussi grand guerrier que lui.

Il poussa des muscles plus loin alors que la douleur le brulait. C'était une bonne douleur, celle qui annonçait le progrès alors qu'une fois de plus, il repoussait les barrières des limites de son corps. La sueur lui piqua les yeux et il secoua la tête, en cessant son rituel d'entrainement en moins d'une seconde, sans jamais cesser de se concentrer. Le feu dans ses veines le revigora alors que ses muscles criaient contre un tel traitement et que les vagues d'adrénaline le parcoururent.

Alors qu'il venait de finir, il ne voulait rien de plus que sa Khaleesi et sentit un moment de satisfaction en sachant qu'elle le voudrait aussi.

Et un plus grand feu encore coulait dans ses veines.

Sa Khaleesi l'avait fixé avec une détermination enflammée qui avait accéléré les battements de son cœur alors qu'elle dévorait le large cœur crû pressé dans ses mains. Morsure après morsure elle déchirait le large organe, presque de la taille de son visage. Le scintillement de ses yeux l'atteignit. Il savait qu'elle n'échouerait pas ici, devant lui et ses frères, ainsi que les couronnes de Dosh Khaleen.

Pour dire la vérité, lorsqu'il avait épouse cette femme, il s'était inquiété du fait qu'elle ne constituait pas une véritable Khaleesi, qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'adapter à leurs coutumes et à la vie qu'ils menaient. Il ne l'avait vu que comme une décoration, ne voyant que sa beauté délicate sans se rendre compte de la femme derrière cela. Pourtant, il avait pu s'apercevoir au fil du temps que sous cette enveloppe fragile se trouvait un puissant guerrier, attendant son heure.

Sa femme ne serait plus sous-estimée, avec chaque déchirement que formait sa bouche, le sang coulant le long de sa poitrine. Elle montrait aux membres du Khalasar et à lui, qu'elle avait le vrai esprit d'une Dothraki. Bien qu'il s'en était rendu compte depuis un moment, il la regardait avec fierté consumer ce cœur de bête.

Il ne restait plus que quelques bouchées.

Ses yeux ne l'avaient pas quitté un instant, sachant que ce serait dur pour elle, si étrangère à leurs traditions. Il savait aussi qu'elle s'était préparée pour cette journée, en s'entraînant à manger de la nourriture cru pour s'habituer à l'étrange texture. Elle s'était aussi affamée les derniers jours. Elle prenait tout cela au sérieux et ne l'abandonnait pas.

Cependant, il sembla à un moment qu'elle faillit renvoyer sa pitance, alors qu'elle se forçait à avaler. Il la fixa avec plus d'intensité, ses yeux cherchant les siens pour lui communiquer sa force.

« Allez petite guerrière. » Il lutta contre l'envie de l'encourager ouvertement, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'elle luttait.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta force, ma Lune et mes Étoiles. » Ses yeux s'éclairèrent fièrement alors qu'elle se recomposa avec succès et mâcha les dernières bouchées restantes d'un seul coup. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire et la vue de son menton couvert de sang, de ses dents rouges et de son regard menaçant l'excitait beaucoup. Sa Khaleesi, comment avait-il pu avoir peur qu'elle ne faiblisse, même pendant un instant ? Il ne devait pas la sous-estimer. Il se souvint, elle était un dragon qui dansait au-dessus des mortels. Elle était le feu et il ne pouvait ni l'apprivoiser ni la contrôler.

Il avait véritablement bien choisi.

Elle leva son menton pour porter son regard sur ceux autour d'elle, son peuple, victorieuse alors que le Dosh Khaleen établissait la protection de son enfant.

Drogo détourna son attention d'elle pour un moment, impatient d'entendre des nouvelles de son prochain enfant. Est-ce que ce serait un fils ? Même si ça ne l'était pas, il serait heureux d'entraîner sa fille à la grandeur, de lui apprendre à être aussi forte et sauvage que sa mère, la Lune de sa vie. Peu importe le sexe de l'enfant, il savait qu'il serait fier.

-Aussi rapide que le vent il monte, et derrière lui son Khalasar couvrant la Terre, on ne pourra compter le nombre d'hommes et dans leurs mains, des araks brillants comme les lames de rasoirs les plus coupantes. Ce prince sera fort comme une tempête. Ses ennemis trembleront devant lui et leurs femmes verseront des larmes de sang et déchireront leur chair de chagrin. Les clochettes de ses cheveux annonceront sa venue et les hommes de lait dans leurs tentes craindront son nom.

Les membres du Dosh Khalen tremblaient de ces paroles et Drogo remarqua les regards que les gens portaient sur sa Khaleesi, les yeux noirs écarquillés.

-Le prince qui chevauchera, l'Étalon qui montera le Monde.

Il y eut un silence dans les tentes alors que les mots firent écho avant de s'éteindre tandis que leur signification resta dans les esprits.

Khal Drogo réalisa la nouvelle. Son propre fils serait-il le leader annoncé des Dothraki ? Oui, cela avait du sens. Quand on associe un étalon et un dragon, on n'obtient pas du bétail.

Il jeta un regard à sa femme et vit qu'elle en était venue à la même conclusion. Ils se levèrent tous les deux doucement. Il vint se placer près d'elle et leva une main sur son ventre légèrement bombé et sentit un petit mouvement sous ses doigts comme si la vie à l'intérieur pouvait sentir l'atmosphère et répondait avec impatience. Comme si elle vibrait pour eux.

-Khalakka anni, il chuchota. « Mon prince. » Les larmes lui piquaient les yeux à la puissance brute d'un tel moment.

-Rai ! Hurrah ! Les voix de son Khalasar brisèrent le silence et lui rappelèrent où ils étaient. L'annonce avait été suivie d'une réponse de plus en plus forte de chaque personne présente, formant bientôt un chant alors que la totalité de la tente formait des cris qui se répercutaient dans tout le campement et peut-être même dans Vaes Dothrak. Toutes les voix étaient en célébration et en révérence à son prochain fils, l'étalon qui montera le monde.

Il tenait sa Khaleesi fermement, sa main entourant la sienne avant de la soulever férocement au dessus de leurs têtes. Ses battements de cœur s'envolèrent, c'était un moment que personne ne pourrait oublier alors qu'ils criaient pour le Khal des Khals.

-Nous devrions l'appeler Rhaego, elle murmura doucement pour qu'il ne puisse être le seul qu'à entendre. Il prononça le nom dans sa tête. C'était un nom fort et même s'il ne signifiait rien en Dothraki, il était sûr que cela avait une signification pour la femme dont les yeux brillaient en face de lui. Très bien, ce serait Rhaego. Il acquiesça et elle sourit, se tournant vers le peuple pour annoncer leur décision.

-Khalakka dohtrae mr'anna ! Elle cria de la marche qu'elle franchissait d'un pas lourd, en pleine exultation. _Un prince chevauche à l'intérieur de moi._ Elle s'était entrainée sur cette phrase, il le savait, et il ne pouvait discerner un accent étranger, elle les rugissait avec un tel esprit. « Rhaego khalakka anni.» _Rhaego, mon prince._

Son sang s'accéléra encore alors que tout le Vaes Dothrak semblait assimiler le nom de son fils.

-Rhaego ! Rhaego ! Ils crièrent, assez fort pour soulever la poussière.

Ce n'était que du coin de l'œil, alors qu'il soulevait sa femme avec une joie qui ne pouvait être contenue, qu'il vit son frère-serpent, Viserys, sortir de la tente. Il portait un air sur son fichu visage qui n'augurait rien de bon. Il détestait devoir quitter les cérémonies pour surveiller sur cette créature sournoise donc ce fût un grand soulagement quand il vit Jorah des Andals le suivre. L'homme de lait avait gagné son respect et lui faisait confiance pour s'assurer que rien ne tournerait au problème. De plus, l'homme des Andals pouvait mener Khal Rhaggat, le roi de la charrette bien mieux que lui car il le dressait avec des flatteries chose pour laquelle Drogo n'avait aucune patience. Et il ne valait mieux pas que Drogo use de violence.

Il aimait trop Daenerys et il savait qu'elle souffrirait de voir son frère en mauvaise posture.

De plus, tout ce que voulait Drogo pour le moment était de tenir sa Khaleesi.

-Lune de ma vie, il murmura de façon brute alors qu'il la tenait contre lui, aujourd'hui tu m'as rendu vraiment fier.

Le sourire qu'elle lui donna aurait pu éclairer la plus sombre des nuits.

xxx

Et pourtant cela ne put pas durer. Drogo ne put pas rester neutre envers Viserys lorsque lors d'une des nuits de leurs festivités pour l'honneur de son fils, le serpent était arrivé en s'appelant le dragon. Il se trouva qu'il avait tenté de voler l'un des précieux œufs de dragons de sa femme et de s'enfuir avec, probablement pour s'acheter avec cette couronne dont il n'avait cessé de braire. Mais heureusement, Jorah des Andals l'avait arrêté et l'avait apporté devant le Khal. Viserys semblait en colère et totalement dénué de remords. Il semblait que maintenant, c'était à Drogo de choisir comment agir.

Quelle malchance.

-Si tu me l'avais demandé Viserys, je t'aurais donné les œufs sans une question. Daenerys s'était exclamée en entendant les accusations envers son frère. Son dévouement à sa cause, aussi déplacé qu'il pouvait être, adoucit le cœur de Drogo, ne serait-ce que pour une seconde.

Puis Viserys avait répondu, s'en prenant à sa Khaleesi et en lui manquant de respect ouvertement, la Lune de sa vie, devant l'assemblée. Ça il ne pouvait l'accepter, spécialement en voyant la douleur, l'horreur, se mêlant à de la confusion sur le visage de son amour. Sa colère était réveillée en un feu ardent. Drogo avait battu des hommes à mort pour moins que ça.

-Tu veux réveiller le dragon chère sœur ? L'homme maigre se faisant passer pour le roi beugla le visage rouge et cracha sur Daenerys. Ce fut quand il se jeta sur elle, échappant de peu à la poigne de Jorah, pour frapper la femme qui portait son enfant que Drogo trouva la solution.

La seule raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas pris de mesure contre Khal Rhaggat auparavant était pour le respect et l'affection qu'il vouait à Daenerys. Mais il y avait des limites. Et elles ne pouvaient pas aller plus loin.

Drogo était un homme d'honneur et il ne comptait pas revenir sur ses mots. Une reine pour une couronne, il avait promis. Il avait su que ce marché était plus que rentable pour lui chaque nuit où il la regardait, mais il avait eu les mains liées. _Il ne l'avait pas fait._ Une pensée surgit de son esprit alors qu'il regardait la petite créature faible en face de sa reine.

Il avait en effet promis une couronne et il donnerait une couronne.

Un petit sourire franchit ses lèvres alors qu'il s'avançait vers les frères et sœurs Targaryen.

-Cher frère, il parla avec douceur, attendant qu'un traducteur ne traduise ses mots à l'homme dans le sens qu'il voulait faire passer. «J'ai été négligent, je t'avais promis une couronne et une couronne je vais te donner aujourd'hui. En ce jour de célébration pour mon enfant ? N'est-ce pas parfait ? »

Il utilisa des mots qui, il le savait, flatterait l'ego. Les petits hommes avaient toujours besoin que leurs images soient nourries.

Tout le comportement de Viserys changea d'un coup alors qu'il sourit comme un enfant. « Eh bien, oui, c'est tout ce que j'ai voulu, tout ce que j'ai demandé », dit-il en rencontrant les yeux de Drogo. « Tout ce que je veux c'est ce qui me revient de droit, merci Drogo. »

Il donna l'ordre à ses hommes de se dépêcher, ce qu'ils firent avec un rictus. Viserys n'était pas aimé parmi le peuple.

Ses yeux avaient été froids et sombres alors qu'il s'était adressé à son beau-frère avec des mots courtois et il pouvait dire avec son langage corporel que la menace était bien là, ce que sa Khaleesi avait remarqué sous ces belles promesses. Le fait qu'elle n'essaya pas de l'arrêter mais se contenta simplement de regarder, un sourcil haussé, l'apaisa. Il prit ça comme une confirmation qu'il pourrait faire ce qui le taraudait.

Si elle lui demandait d'arrêter, avec rien de plus qu'une demande et ses yeux, il le ferait.

Mais l'autre solution était tellement plus satisfaisante.

Quelques moments plus tard, alors qu'il conduisait Viserys qui était bien plus aimable et bavardait avec enthousiasme, il vit ses sangs-coureurs qui attendaient, impatients. Il réalisait à présent à quel point il avait voulu se débarrasser de cette saleté d'homme de lait, alors qu'on lui tendait le chaudron d'or, prêt pour son roi.

Mais Viserys avait toujours son large sourire au visage et regarda Daenerys avec une expression triomphante.

-Ceci représente tout ce pourquoi nous avons travaillé, ma chère sœur.

-En effet, elle répondit doucement, attendant impatiemment.

Drogo ne put s'empêcher de regarder sa femme, juste pour un instant, regardant comment ses yeux s'étaient élargis pour montrer son accord. Si elle voulait lui dire d'arrêter, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Il hésita pour un instant, juste assez pour qu'elle intervienne. Ce qu'elle ne fit pas. Elle l'observait avec intérêt.

Ainsi soit-il.

Les cris de Viserys lorsque les premières flammes touchèrent son visage étaient perçantes. Deux hommes le tenaient alors que Drogo versait le métal fondu sur sa tête, regardant le liquide couler sur ses yeux et ses oreilles. Il remodela rapidement l'ensemble de peau pâle et se recroquevilla en une fumée âcre. L'odeur remua son estomac alors que la chair brûlait sous ses yeux. Ce n'était pas plaisant à voir mais ça ne l'empêcherait pas de dormir.

Une fois que ce fut fini et que la couronne était parfaitement refroidie sur le corps de son frère, Daenerys s'approcha sans un bruit et donna son assentiment.

-Il n'était pas le vrai dragon, elle murmura perplexe, le feu ne peut pas tuer le dragon.

Il ne répondit rien mais il ressentit le besoin de la réconforter. Il tendit la main vers son ventre d'une façon assez hésitante et se plaça derrière elle, de manière protectrice. Sous sa main il sentit un coup puissant, semblable aux tambours de guerres.

-Il bouge, chuchota Drogo avec émerveillement en cherchant le regard de sa femme.

Elle acquiesça. « Il se débat comme un dragon depuis que tu as commencé le « couronnement. » » Quand elle leva son menton, ses yeux brillaient d'une manière différente d'auparavant. « Il a hâte de nous rejoindre, mon Soleil et mes Étoiles et cette scène a augmenté ce besoin. Il doit être un vrai Targaryen pour être attiré à ce point par le Feu et le Sang. »

-Un vrai dragon, s'accorda Drogo.

Après cet évènement imprévu, les festivités continuèrent cependant Drogo remarqua avec tristesse que sa femme n'y avait plus le cœur à y participer. Qu'il soit un serpent ou pas, Viserys était le sang de son sang. Et c'est pour cela que Drogo avait demandé une sépulture descente pour son corps qui serait enterré le lendemain matin. Parce qu'il l'aimait.

La Lune de sa vie.


	4. A Dance of dreams

_Il y avait une immense douleur, une douleur lancinante entre ses jambes et elle hurlait. Elle hurlait si fort qu'elle sentait ses poumons brûler. Elle pensait qu'elle allait mourir. En sueur et haletante elle appela son mari mais personne ne vint. Il n'y avait personne autour d'elle. Un poids pesa sur son ventre et elle eut un râle d'agonie alors qu'elle sentit cette ondulation parcourir son corps. Tout lui faisait mal._

 _Des larmes parcoururent ses joues alors qu'elle était à présent en train de gémir, perdant la force de simplement crier. Ses poings étaient serrés, ses jointures blanches et elle serra les dents quand la douleur augmenta. Et les dieux savent à quel point elle augmentait._

 _Elle se sentit comme coupée en deux. Ouverte en deux. Elle espérait que tout serait bientôt fini et que la mort viendrait la chercher mais son corps ne faisait que pousser. Toujours pousser._

 _Elle voulait que Drogo soit là pour attraper son bras et par ses yeux lui insuffler la force de continuer. Mais il était parti et elle n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur cela maintenant. Elle trouva l'énergie d'encore crier et hurla si bien qu'elle sentit ses poumons se vider._

 _Ça arrivait, elle pouvait le sentir._

 _Elle souffla et essayer de se calmer, essayant de contrôler la situation mais c'était trop. Son corps entier était en feu._

 _Le feu ne pouvait pas tuer le dragon._

 _Elle était dans un monde de douleur, entourée par ses cris et sachant que sa fin arrivait._

 _Non Daenerys, ce n'est que le début, une voix lui dit-elle. Une force insufflée lui permit de pousser plus fort._

 _Du sang coulait librement de ses cuisses et quelque chose sortit : un monstre._

 _Un dragon._

 _Son corps se secoua violemment avant qu'elle ne fixe ses grands yeux, ne sachant pas ce que cela pouvait vouloir dire. Puis il fut parti et avec lui le sang, la douleur et tout devint noir. Elle tombait, tombait à travers un rêve. Quand elle atterrit, elle était dans un désert, entourée par un peuple sans-visage à genoux, l'acclamant en tant que reine._

 _La prophétie, s'étrangla t-elle._

 _Pendant un moment, les vents étaient forts, lacérant son visage de sable tandis qu'elle clignait des yeux, tentant de les protéger._

 _Quand elle les ouvrit à nouveau, elle était dans une large pièce aux briques rouges. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du s'y sentir comme chez elle mais ce n'était pas le cas. Juste devant elle était assis un homme, aux cheveux aussi clairs que les siens, et dont la brise passant dans la pièce, transportait l'odeur d'un parfum d'encens. Il se tourna vers elle. Ses yeux reflétaient les siens et il portait dans ses bras un nouveau-né. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui l'attirait, le sang appelant le sang. Elle dût se tourner un instant pour combattre le flot d'émotions qui parcourait ses veines._

 _Elle le connaissait, du plus profond de son cœur. Elle connaissait ce visage si similaire au sien. Elle connaissait cet homme et cette révélation lui donnait des frissons._

 _-Aegon, mon fils, chuchotait-il avec effroi en caressant le visage de l'enfant d'un long et mince doigt, « le prince qui fût promit .»_

 _Son cœur se serra alors que ses soupçons étaient confirmés. L'homme qui tenait le garçon était son défunt frère Rhaegar. La scène devant elle était douce et amère, la bile sur la langue. Elle connaissait le sort funeste de cet enfant. Daenerys trembla. Doucement, elle s'approcha tandis que l'homme commença à jouer de la harpe, un sourire au visage alors qu'il entonnait une douce et familière mélodie. Elle fût choquée en voyant le visage de l'enfant. Il avait les mêmes sourcils que Drogo, les cheveux blancs et les yeux violets._

 _-Rhaego ! Elle s'étrangla en plaçant une main protective sur son ventre._

 _L'homme se tourna encore une fois vers elle, la visage serein tandis qu'il déclarait encore une fois : « Le prince qui était promit. », sans cesser de jouer sa mélodie._

 _Puis , l'homme se métamorphosa devant elle en son propre mari, tenant un arakh au lieu d'une harpe. Ils étaient maintenant dans un champ et elle se tenait près d'un petit berceau en bois tandis qu'elle regardait Drogo balayer l'air de sa lame, avant que celui-ci ne pose son arme pour se pencher sur le berceau, le regard chargé de fierté._

 _-L'Étalon qui monte le Monde, il chuchota alors qu'il caressait le front de l'enfant d'un doigt rugueux. Mais soudain, l'apparition changea et il n'y eut plus que du sang. Elle ne pût que détourner les yeux, refusant de voir ce que son cerveau lui montrait._

 _Soudain, la réalité fût brisée, éparpillée en un milliers de morceaux de verres, aussi fragile que les promesses de cette prophétie. Elle vacilla quand la scène fut remplacée par une sorcière qui ricanait, emplie de joie._

 _Les images défilèrent rapidement tandis qu'elle essayait de s'enfuir, sans pouvoir arrêter les pièces du puzzle qui s'assemblait dans son esprit._

 _Un enfant balancé contre un mur alors que sa cervelle tombait sur le sol et que ses cries ne furent plus que silence, les larmes tandis que des dragons ravageaient la ville, brûlée. Les gémissements des femmes et des enfants, battus et violés dans les rues. Une promesse rompue. Des mots éparpillés à travers la terre sans réelle accroche, se moquant de la volonté des mortels._

 _Le prince qui a été promis._

 _Le premier enfant disparaît et un second vient tout juste de naître, autour des roses et de l'hiver, démunit face aux prophéties qui le précèdent._

 _Le rire de la sorcière retentit autour d'elle alors qu'elle essayait de couvrir ses oreilles mais rien ne pouvait la protéger des bruits de mort autour d'elle qui l'engouffrait, la surplombait dans son chagrin. Les yeux de la sorcière brillaient de folie tandis qu'elle dansait autour d'un feu en lançant de petites figurines dans ce dernier et attendant qu'elles brûlent. Le feu ne pouvait pas tuer le dragon. Les figurines se recroquevillaient en amas de poussière après que Daenerys ne put les reconnaître : elle recula avec horreur. La fumée lui brûlait les poumons et faisait ses yeux pleurer. Pourtant la sorcière semblait insensible._

 _Les gémissements d'un nouveau-né, un dragon s'accouplant avec un loup dans une passion frénétique, un âge de feu et de glace qui bientôt, ne serait plus qu'une tragédie de mort._

 _-Aegon, murmura la voix qu'elle avait auparavant entendu, le prince qui fût promis._

 _-Non ! Sa voix fût coupée par le vent alors qu'elle vit l'enfant être battu à mort alors que les bruits venants du dragon et du loup remplacèrent ceux de l'enfant dont le feu fût éteint pour toujours. Un nouvel enfant allait être crée pour prendre sa place dans le jeu des destins._

 _Alors qu'elle commençait à se calmer, Daenerys vit les images formées par la fumée de la sorcière s'obscurcir avant d'à nouveau devenir claires. Ce qu'elle aperçut la frappa au plus profond d'elle-même. A la place du dragon et du loup, elle vit un dragon chevauchant un étalon et les mots de la prophétie de son propre enfant lui revinrent à l'esprit._

 _-Aegon, mon fils. La voix lui caressa la peau alors qu'elle voyait le dragon et l'étalon en horreur. « Le prince qui a été promis. »_

 _-Le prince chevauche, et il pourrait être l'étalon qui chevauchera le monde. Un dragon à trois têtes grogna et souffla sur l'étalon, dissimulant la fumée et l'entourant elle-même d'un mur de feu qui lécha sa peau._

 _Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste d'elle plus qu'un tas de cendres et que ses larmes furent évaporées._

Daenerys se réveilla en sueur, brassant de l'air pour calmer la brûlure de ses poumons.

C'était juste un rêve, se dit-elle fermement, rien de plus.

Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait combattre le frisson qui parcourait sa colonne alors qu'elle se remémorait les visages de son frère et de son fils.

-Rhaego, elle chuchota en entourant son ventre de façon protectrice. Et s'il était destiné à être une victime de son destin, comme Aegon ? Les gens avaient pour lui aussi prédit une prophétie et pourtant, sa vie avait été courte. Elle ne comprenait pas son rêve entièrement, comme le bébé né dans l'hiver et les roses, mais de ce qu'elle savait de Rhaegar, elle se demanda si c'était exactement ce que son rêve avait voulu lui révéler.

Elle se rappela à l'ordre. C'était exagéré de sa part d'avoir une telle pensée alors que ce rêve était apparu en souvenir de la mort de Rhaegar. Peut-être ne s'agissait-il que de ses propres craintes, comme celle de ne jamais regagner le trône de fer et que sa lignée soit rayée de l'histoire. Peut-être que tout cela signifiait que Rhaego serait le prince promis et non pas Aegon. Peut-être que cela l'avertissait de se méfier des sorcières. Peut-être…Peut-être…

Ou peut-être était-ce un avertissement ? Que son amour pour Drogo pourrait aussi bien la tuer que l'histoire de son frère avec cette fille Stark avait signé son arrêt de mort ? Et si jamais elle devait faire un choix ? L'amour de sa vie ou son futur enfant ? Son cœur se serra douloureusement alors qu'elle tenta de se calmer avec des respirations équilibrées en jetant un coup d'œil à la forme endormie de Drogo, doucement illuminée par les rayons de la lune.

Il était fort et incroyable, attentionné et passionné, un amant et un guerrier, il était son Soleil et ses étoiles.

Elle l'aimait.

Si ce choix venait à elle, comment pourrait-elle choisir entre son mari et son enfant ?

 _Tu es une Targaryen_ , une voix intérieure lui révéla avec autorité, _ton fils est un Targaryen. Rien d'autre n'a de l'importance._

Elle allait exprimer son désaccord, mais ne trouva aucun mot. Il était tard et elle avait besoin de dormir pour affronter la prochaine journée. Elle aurait le temps d'y penser si cela devenait un problème, ce qui ne serait pas le cas, se dit-elle avec force.

Elle s'enroula dans la peau d'animal et se cala contre le bras de Drogo, respirant son odeur et souriant doucement.

Tout ce qu'elle savait est que cette fois, la voix se trompait.

Drogo avait de l'importance.


End file.
